


Tränkemeister oder Professor

by anifis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anifis/pseuds/anifis
Summary: Tränkeunterricht, was kann da schon passieren.





	Tränkemeister oder Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Geisteskind der unglaublichen J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir die Personen nur aus und gebe sie, hoffe ich, ohne ein größeres Trauma wieder zurück! Personen die ich mir selbst ausdenken sollte, können ein Trauma ruhig vertragen.

"Mr. Potter, was ist das?", grollte es von der Seite. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen antwortete Harry: "Kommt darauf an wer fragt." Snape kommentierte dies nur durch eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

"Fragt der Tränkemeister Snape, dann ist dies eine Beleidigung an die Braukunst." erläuterte Harry. Bevor der gefürchtete Hauslehrer der Slytherins zu einem sarkastischen Kommentar und Punktabzug für Gryffindor reagieren konnte, fuhr Harry fort. "Fragt der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, so ist dies eine Verschwendung der Unterrichtsstunde und zieht konsequenterweise Nachsitzen mit sich."

"Hm, sehr gut Mr. Potter. Dann dürfte es ja keine Überraschung für Sie sein, wenn Sie sich heute abend 18 Uhr wieder hier einfinden." "Ja, Sir." antwortete Harry und begann seinen Arbeitsplatz zu säubern.

Die restliche Klasse, Slytherins und Gryffindors gleichermaßen, staunte nur. Das war die zivilisierteste Unterhaltung, die Griffindors Goldjunge und die Kerkerfledermaus jemals geführt haben.

\- Ende -


End file.
